Wywiad
To zaczęło się naprawdę niewinnie. Byłam dziennikarką dla jednej z gazet z mojego miasta. Chociaż moje artykuły można było znaleźć raczej na ostatnich stronach, i tak byłam dumna. Najbardziej interesowały mnie zjawiska paranormalne – ale na nie nie było popytu. Oczywiście zawsze znalazł się ktoś, kto widział UFO, albo twierdził, że jego dom jest nawiedzony, ale nikt nie chciał tego czytać. Ludzie wolą plotki o gwiazdach czy politykach. W końcu jednak po kilku miesiącach pracy znalazłam temat, dzięki któremu mogłam zdobyć sławę. Najbogatszy człowiek miasta zgodził się na wywiad. Abyś czytelniku zrozumiał, co teraz czuję, muszę chyba trochę o nim opowiedzieć. Pochodził z jednej z rodzin, która byłą bogata od zawsze. Nikt chyba nawet nie zastanawiał się, czym się zajmowali – po prostu mieli pieniądze. Czasami w mieście krążyły opowieści o porachunkach z mafią albo trupach znalezionych w lesie, ale nikt się tym nie przejmował. Z całej rodziny chyba najgorszą sławę zdobył sobie jego ojciec. Znany był z okrucieństwa wobec służących i dziwnych zamiłowań do okultyzmu. Ale kto by się tym przejmował. Członkowie jego rodziny tworzyli zamkniętą społeczność, do której mało kto miał dostęp. Mieli swoje specyficzne poczucie humoru i zabawy. Dopiero teraz zdałam sobie sprawę, że nigdy nikt nie używał jego imienia. Zawsze mówiono o nim „Dziedzic fortuny” czy coś w tym stylu. I tak każdy wiedział, o co chodzi. Ja tu będę go nazywać tak, jak on sam chciał, żeby go nazywać. Szaleniec. Kilka lat temu wyjechał z miasta, cały majątek zostawiając swojej kuzynce Alicji. Wrócił dopiero kilka miesięcy temu. I od razu sam zgłosił się do szpitala psychiatrycznego. Sytuacja była tak dziwna, aż całe miasto huczało od plotek. Najpopularniejsza była ta, że Szaleniec bał się kogoś, a szpital wydał mu się dobrą kryjówką. Dopóki na bagnach obok jego rezydencji nie znaleziono kilka ciał. Równo poćwiartowanych. Jak bardzo nieprawdopodobne byłoby to, policja nie mogła mu nic zrobić. Nie było dowodów, że to on jest zabójcą. Wszystko wyglądało, jakby ktoś chciał go wrobić i sam Szaleniec też potwierdzał tę wersję. Z resztą „nie mogę odpowiadać za każdy teren, który do mnie należy, czyż nie?” jak sam mówił. Wszystko wytłumaczyło się, gdy jeden ze służących przyznał się do zabójstw. To było przerażające i wyglądało, jakby przerażało i samego służącego… Ten wywiad miał mi otworzyć drzwi do kariery. Wywiad musiał odbyć się w szpitalu. Nie chcieli go wypuścić, zresztą jemu chyba to nawet odpowiadało. Jedna z pielęgniarek zaprowadziła mnie do ciemnego pokoju. Okna były pozakrywane gazetami, ściany pomalowane na ciemnozielony kolor. Wszędzie były ślady paznokci. Niektóre z paneli położonych na podłodze zostały zdarte. Zszokowało mnie to – wszystkie inne sale były pedantycznie czyste. Na środku pokoju stały dwa krzesła i stół. Tylko one nie zostały zniszczone. Na jednym z krzeseł siedział Szaleniec. Powiedzmy sobie szczerze – nie tak sobie go wyobrażałam. Czarne włosy opadały w nieładzie na czoło i ramiona. Był nienaturalnie blady. Z złośliwym uśmiechem na prawie sinych ustach wpatrywał się we mnie czarnymi oczami. Ubrany w szarą bluzę i czarne spodnie. Bose stopy oparł o stół. Pielęgniarka westchnęła cicho i wyszła z sali. Drzwi za mną zamknęły się z nieprzyjemnym skrzypnięciem. W sali teraz panował półmrok. Szaleniec wskazał na jedną ze ścian. - Światło – odezwał się. - Dlaczego szyby są pozasłaniane? – zapytałam i zapaliłam światło. - Nie lubię słońca. Jest dziwne. Świeci – wyszczerzył zęby w czymś, co mogłoby przypominać uśmiech. Nie przypominał swojego poważnego ojca. Z torebki wyciągnęłam dyktafon i postawiłam na stole. - Więc zaczynamy, co nie? – spróbowałam się uśmiechnąć. - Tak, lepiej tak – zdjął stopy ze stołu. - Więc pierwsze pytanie. Dlaczego pan tu jest? - Po pierwsze bez pan, bo pewnie jesteśmy w podobnym wieku, po drugie bo chce. To będzie ciężki wywiad… - Ale mało osób z własnej woli zgłasza się do szpitala psychiatrycznego, czyż nie? - Hm… Więc powiedzmy, że ukrywam się tu przed mafią.Odpowiada pani takie wytłumaczenie? – uśmiechnął się. – Ostatnie zdanie się wytnie. - No cóż, dobrze… Drugie pytanie – jeśli wyjdziesz ze szpitala, co masz zamiar robić? - Przepisać wszystko Alicji, wybrać się w podróż dookoła świata, a na końcu poderżnąć sobie żyły. To ostatnie już próbowałem – mrugnął do mnie. - Próbowałeś? Podciągnął oba rękawy bluzy. Przedramiona były zabandażowane. Gdzie niegdzie bandaż przesiąkł brudnoczerwoną krwią. - Nożem. I byłem trzeźwy! Zbladłam. Ten człowiek musiał być naprawdę szalony. - Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? - Bo jestem niewierzący i twierdzę, że życie na ma sensu. Ot, takie Emo trochę jestem. - Ten wywiad nie ma sensu, wiesz o tym? – warknęłam. - Wiem. Ciągle kłamię. Po prostu myślałem, ze będziesz zadawać ciekawsze pytania. Oczywiście mogę zacząć mówić prawdę, ale pod jednym warunkiem… - Jakim? Uśmiechnął się. - Że wyłączysz dyktafon i nic nie będziesz zapisywać. Że każde słowo, które powiem, nie wyjdzie poza mury tego budynku. - Dobrze – odpowiedziałam i wyłączyłam dyktafon. - Oczywiście nie sądzę, że mi uwierzysz, ale chcesz znać prawdę, to ją poznasz. Zacznijmy tak – jesteś wierząca? - Tak. -Wierzysz w duchy? - Hm… Trochę… - W kosmitów? - Raczej mniej – uśmiechnęłam się. - W podróże w czasie? - To trochę nielogiczne jak dla mnie. - A w opętania? Zamilkłam. Uśmiechał się do mnie w jakiś nienaturalny sposób. Mrok w pokoju wydał się jeszcze bardziej nieprzyjemny. - Nie – odpowiedziałam pewnie. - Szkoda. Teoretycznie ja też nie – dalej wpatrywał się we mnie. – Zabiłem człowieka – dodał spokojnie. Wzdrygnęłam się. - Kogo? – zapytałam, mając nadzieję, że to tylko makabryczny żart. - Nie wiem. Zaatakował mnie w lesie z nożem. Milczałam. Nie wyglądał, jakby żartował. - To była samoobrona, nie zabójstwo… – powiedziałam. - Nie, moja droga… Gdy on rzucił się na mnie, wyrwałem mu nóż. Mogłem go zostawić, ale wolałem wbić mu ten nóż w szyje. Rozerwać żyły.Nie, to nie była samoobrona. Krew tryskała wszędzie. Zabiłem człowieka nawet nie z nienawiści… Chciałem widzieć, jak umiera… – nie wydawał się ani trochę podenerwowany. Zaczął stukać paznokciem o blat stołu – To trochę jak klątwa.Tak myślałem na początku. Że przejdzie. Że czasem po prostu zamknę się w piwnicy i posiedzę, aż mi przejdzie… - Co przejdzie? – przerwałam mu. Popatrzył na mnie niepewnie. - Atak – powiedział w końcu. Zamilkł i zaczął wpatrywać się w punkt na ścianie za mną. - Kontynuuj – powiedziałam, próbując go uspokoić. Ten temat był tak… Nieprawdopodobny… Tak naprawdę oszukałam go. Nie wyłączyłam dyktafonu.To miał być najlepszy wywiad w historii mojej gazety – i nie mogłam pozwolić,by tak się nie stało… - Ale to nie przechodziło. Dopiero po kilku tygodniach odkryłem, co Go uspokaja – szepnął. - Hm? - Krew. Rękawem bluzy otarł oczy. - Coś się dzieje? – zapytałam. - Nie – rzucił mi spojrzenie pełne nienawiści, rozejrzał się po sali. – Krew. Właśnie krew. Więc wziąłem nóż i podciąłem sobie żyły. Miałem spokój potem przez kilka dni. Abstrahując od tego, że prawie się wykrwawiłem. Ale perspektywa śmierci wydaje mi się ciekawsza, niż dalszej egzystencji z Nim. Tylko, że On nie chce mi pozwolić odejść… - On? - Tak. On. On jest wszędzie, On jest władcą, On mógłby to zrobić – i błagam, niech to zrobi – ale jestem mu potrzebny. - Widzisz go? - Czasem. Uśmiechnęłam się. - To tylko twoja wyobraźnia – powiedziałam spokojnie. - Wyobraźnia? Tak, ty i twój racjonalny świat. Oczywiście, że to wyobraźnia – ostatnie słowa wysyczał. Znowu wytarł oczy. – Wyobraźnia to trupy, które stukały w szyby mojego domu, wyobraźnia to postacie, których nie powinienem oglądać, wyobraźnia to koszmary każdego dnia, a nawet wykrzywione twarze w lustrach. To była wyobraźnia. Ale kiedy siedzisz w tej sali, w tym więzieniu i boisz się, żeby tylko nie zgasło światło, kiedy cienie stają się coraz bliższe, kiedy On stoi przed tobą, to nie jest wyobraźnia. W nocy na ścianach widzę pełno cieni – zmrużył oczy i uśmiechnął się. – To ludzie, którym odebrałem życie. Jest ich pełno. Przez kilka miesięcy musiałem co noc polować. Nie zawsze się udawało. Na początku próbowałem zabijać tylko winnych, a sumienie nie dawało mi spać. Wszystko się zmieniło, gdy potrąciłem autem dziecko. Zmarło – wybuchnął szalonym śmiechem. – Jaki to ma sens? I tak zawsze byłem egoistą, więc dlaczego teraz miałbym przejmować się jakimś bachorem? Najważniejsze, że On nie jest głodny. Dopóki On nie nawiedza mnie w nocy, dopóki nie muszę ranić się by nie cierpieć, wszystko jest w porządku! Jestem dobrym człowiekiem! – znowu się zaśmiał. – Jestem dobrym człowiekiem! W tej chwili światło zgasło. Ciszę przerwał krzyk Szaleńca. Nigdy w życiu nie słyszałam takiego krzyku. W pewnym momencie głos brzmiał jakby ktoś krzyczał z nim. Potem usłyszałam trzask. Światło znów zapaliło się. Szaleniec siedział koło jednej ze ścian. Cały drżał. Z jego dłoni ciekła strużka krwi. - Co tu się do cholery dzieje? – zawołałam. Pierwszy raz zaczęłam się bać. - On chce krwi – głos drżał mu. Pomału wstał i usiadł naprzeciwko mnie. - Tak jest ciągle. Światło gaśnie kilka razy w tygodniu. Bez powodu. – znowu wpatrywał się w ścianę za mną. - To tylko światło. Co takiego jest strasznego w ciemności? - Nie widzę go wtedy – odpowiedział cicho. Odetchnęłam głęboko. - Chcesz mi coś jeszcze powiedzieć? – zapytałam. - Nie. - W takim razie może ja już pójdę. Chyba nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko? Pierwszy raz spojrzał mi w oczy. Z kieszeni wyjął kartkę. Rozejrzał się po pokoju. Podałam mu długopis. W trudem nabazgrał coś na kartce. Odwrócił ją w moją stronę. Gdy tylko przeczytałam słowa, wybiegłam z sali. Układały się w zdanie „Nie odwracaj się. On jest za Tobą.” W biegu dojrzałam jeszcze krew spływająca z oczu i ust Szaleńca. I czarny kształt za moim krzesłem. Miał rogi. Od tego czasu wszystko jest inne. Szaleniec znowu zabija. Wiem to – odnaleziono kilka ciał. A ja każdej nocy zostawiam zaświecone światło. Dzisiejszej przepaliła się żarówka. Stał tuż obok mojego łóżka. Szaleniec nie miał sumienia. Potrafił zabijać, by samemu móc funkcjonować. Ja tak nie potrafię. Dzisiaj zginę. Jeśli skończyłeś to czytać, mam dla Ciebie złą wiadomość. On jest za Tobą. Kategoria:Opowiadania